dukenukemfandomcom-20200223-history
L.A. Meltdown
L.A. Meltdown is the first episode of Duke Nukem 3D. This episode is set in Los Angeles. Duke begins the game roaming deserted streets, an adult cinema and a strip show, before being arrested and taken to prison to be executed. Duke then breaks out and explores a waste processing facility, before ending up in the Battlelord's lair. Notice that Enforcers, Assault Commanders, Battlelord Sentries, Protozoid Slimers, Sharks, and Sentry Drones do not exist, though technically Battlelords can be found in Duke Nukem 3D: 20th Anniversary World Tour where Faces of Death is accessible. Hollywood Holocaust Hollywood Holocaust is where Duke Nukem 3D begins. After ejecting from his shot skycar, Duke Nukem lands on the roof of a building, and then drops down to the alien-infested street below. The main feature of this level is the adult cinema. It can be entered either through a fire escape which leads into the one large cinema screen in the building, or by blowing a hole in the ticket office at the front of the building. The cinema contains one cinema screen, a lobby, some toilets, an arcade, and a projection room. Red Light District The second level of Duke Nukem 3D. This map is called Gun Crazy in Duke Nukem 64. Based on Duke's reputation, one had to know he'd make his way to the Red Light District. The level begins with Duke riding the elevator he blew up at the end of level 1 down to the bottom of the shaft. Duke then makes his way out into the open street, where many Pig Cops, as well as a pig cop aircraft, greet him. Duke makes his way into "Forbidden Videos and Books," where he enters a code to get into the owner's apartment. Inside, the blue Access Card can be found. Duke then makes his way to the other end of the "S" shaped road (one end being the starting point) where he finds the blue Access Card switch. This triggers another set of switches to rise, and the correct code triggers the building across the street to be demolished. Duke makes his way through the rubble and finds the yellow Access Card (as well as a manhole cover which leads to the sewers, a secret area). Duke makes his way back to the yellow Access Card door and enters the club. Inside, many pig cops are there to "check his weapons" and maybe use them against him! Duke clears the room, and makes his way to the bar area, where the red key Access Card is located in a cabinet behind the bar. This key opens the strip club, noted by the large garage door. When in the strip club, look for a vent high on the wall in one of the corners. This vent takes Duke backstage, where he can jump on many crates and make his way to the attic. The nuke button is in sight, but as Duke ventures towards it, he is trapped by the pig cops, who exclaim: "We're gonna fry your ass, Nukem!" Oh well, guess its off to Death Row... In Duke Nukem 64, a box was added near the ending where you first entered the pig cop area with the exit, and also contains a secret exit; jump on the box and then it opens. It takes you to Duke Burger, the first secret level in Duke Nukem 64 (not in Duke Nukem 3D). Death Row After getting trapped by Pig Cops in the previous level, Duke must find weapons and fight his way to a submarine. Close to the whole level takes place inside a prison building, with many distinct parts to it. You begin in an electric chair, taking damage from the electricity. Not far from there is a chapel, and still later in the level come some large gears! After that is the main area of the prison, with actual jail cells. But first, a canyon, complete with automated Turrets firing at you. Behind a poster in one of the jail cells is an escape tunnel, leading to a pipe of toxic waste, ultimately leading to a sub. This level takes Duke through quite a variety of areas. Toxic Dump The fourth and most difficult level in episode one. Duke starts in a submarine, which has once again been destroyed by those troublesome aliens. There are three switches which need to be pressed down in the correct sequence to escape. Once Duke has escaped and swam up to the surface, the area is a complete mess. There is a large building (the main entrance to the toxic dump, and a rock ramp that leads to the blue access card (how did it get up there?!). Grab the access card and enter the building. Head down the hallway and enter the door on the left. Enter the large room and step on the black and yellow tile. A claw will pick you up and take you to a ledge to wait for another claw. The 2nd claw will take you to a conveyor belt with a window to the right. Blow the heck out of the pig cop in the control room and open the compartment to get the access card. Head back down to the bottom of the large room and go to the red access card switch. Use your red access card and look at the pretty light.....wait a minute...whats that green beam? You've been shrunk! Head through the little hole to the very end where there is a room with a solitary switch and an Assault Trooper. Don't let the trooper squish you! Regain your size and kill the trooper and turn the switch. Re shrink yourself with the Shrink Ray in that room and head back to the original shrink ray. You'll notice the door that wasn't open before is now open. What a miracle! Jump into the water and kill the Octabrains in the sunken control room. Destroy the underwater mines and swim to the opposite control room and flip the switch. Emerge at the surface and get on land. Kill the troopers and hop across the gap. Continue to another control room with more troopers and another switch to pull. Hop back in the water and you'll notice the big doors are open; swim through. Kill the octabrain at the end of the tunnel and go into yet another sunken control room and hit the switch. Here is the hardest part of the first episode: the crushers. You have to select the correct gap between the gears to get through or you're gonna get used to Duke saying "Uh, this sucks". Proceed through the crushers and emerge at the surface to be greeted by more troopers. Head down the watery slope to come into the waterfall room. This room is a puzzle; first hit the switch in the orange control room which will activate the moving pillars. Now, head up to one pillar and stand on it. You'll see a switch on the wall opposite you. Shoot it, and move QUICKLY from one pillar to the other. This takes a lot of skill, so be fast. Once on the other side, kill the octabrain and make your way to the slime river. Ride the slime all the way to the end (or shoot the wall at the last lighted area where there is a crack, it leads to the secret level) and hit the nuke button, taking you to the next level. All this slime going to one place can't be too good.... Launch Facility (secret level) The only secret level in L.A. Meltdown, which is accessed from the secret exit in Toxic Dump. The toxic dump is apparently right beside a rocket ship getting ready to blast off. Nice urban planning, LA! Duke won't have the opportunity to fly into space (yet), but he can attempt to launch the rocket. Something goes wrong, and the missile sinks into the ground instead, shrouded by a huge explosion. The Abyss The boss level, includes the Battlelord. This is a prime example of what happens when you just throw away your toxic waste into a deserted area. A pretty cool level in all with an earthquake, an old southwest American Indian temple, a lava pit, and the Battlelord's alien space ship which seems to have crash landed into the lava pit. No evidence to suggest it though... Hop once again into the slime river as the level's ominous music starts. At the end of the slime tunnel, you have a choice of going left of right. Right takes you to a little ledge with a maintenance room occupied by a trooper, and left takes you down a ramp into the slime. Hop over the slime waterfall and hop on the ledge to the left and hug the wall all the way to the blue access card (the only access card in the level). Back track to the main sewage dumping area, and head towards the chain link door where a pig cop is waiting. Open the door. To the left of the chain-link door there is a dark hidden area with a pig cop hiding in the dark. Turn on your Night Vision Goggles to deal with him. Also, you'll note the writing on the wall: "Go with the flow". Head out on to the canyon wall and dispose of any enemies you see. Jump across the canyon into the cave on the left, and follow the pathway along to another canyon jump. Head across the canyon and approach the tombstone denoting the San Andreas Fault.... Holy Shit! It seems there's been an earthquake. You can now do one of two things: Hop down from the cliff into the slime river, or head all the way back to the beginning of the level to follow the river from there. At the end of the river, there is a large cave filled with many enemies. Kill them off and enter the cave, which will snake around eventually to the entrance of a temple. If you weren't spooked at all by now, the chanting in the background should raise a few hairs. Do not go in the main entrance. Instead, head directly to the left, where another path will snake upwards to a room with a sacrificial fire pit in it. Kill the baddies in here. After those enemies have been "sacrificed", note the bloody handprints on the wall. These are in fact switches. One of them reveals a secret chamber with an RPG (those natives sure were modern!), and the other opens a door that leads down a long passage to a large round room. Proceed by doing the former and then the latter. This round room contains many handprint switches. The one directly to the right of the entrance raises a set of spiral stairs that ascend up to another switch. As you are moving up the stairs, look out the cross shaped window to witness another minor earthquake, revealing the way. But wait, how the heck are we gonna get out of this room. Remember toxic dump? Remember the flashing green light? Well there it is. Hop up and press the handprint to trigger a platform to rise across the room. Be quick and head over to it and press the other hand print. This will start the shrink ray, so shrink yourself and run through the little crack in the bottom of the room, and you'll arrive near the main entrance. Kill the octabrain, grab whatever goodies you can, and proceed into the lava chamber. Look at all that waste being poured in here... that can't be good. Scale the rocks killing octabrains along the way and whatever chooses to mess with you. At a considerable height you'll notice a window. Through the window is a rather enormous alien vessel that seems to be thriving under these toxic conditions. Hmmmmm... I don't think Duke can allow that. Continue along the stony path, picking up Atomic Health and taking care along the thin bits. You'll soon arrive at a large pot-like door. Say goodbye to the light of day and enter the alien craft. You'll be greeted with more than a few octabrains who are more than willing to mess you up. Kill them off and proceed down the long green vined hallway. At the end, the doors will open for you, and press the alien hand switch to raise the roof and expose a hole. Drop down the hole to a small hexagonal room. Collect all that ammo (and if you have no clip, proceed to Faces of Death), and open the door in front of you. Walk forward and you'll be greeted with a friendly roar. On the other side of the lava transect, the friendly Battlelord has risen, and he's not exactly happy you've disturbed him. This guy can take a LOT of hits, and his chaingun, mortars, and speed make him, in my opinion, the hardest boss in the game (because you don't possess the awesomeness of the Devastator to deal with him). Keep hammering him with RPGs (25-30 should get him) until he takes a dirt nap, and Duke utters "Die, you son of a bitch". The final cutscene shows the Battlelord crumpled on the ground, and he utters "Who the hell are you?". Duke appropriately shoots him in the head and exclaims "I'm Duke Nukem, and I'm coming to get the rest of you alien bastards." A large screen appears before Duke, showing women bounded in alien vines, as well as a titanic alien ship hovering above earth. Duke decides its time to go to space to conquer the alien threats, and in response to the pictures of the women, he cries "Nobody steals our chicks...and lives!" Dukematch levels The following levels are both multiplayer-only levels. Faces of Death * A Dukematch level containing a circular arena and 7 Mini Battlelords. Dukematch Level 1 * Another Dukematch level. Category:Levels Category:Lists Category:Duke Nukem 3D Category:Duke Nukem 3D levels